


Broken Boy

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Complete, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: Love should make you happy, not break you.





	Broken Boy

Harry sat on his bed, flicking through his phone. All the selfies Louis and he had taken months ago.  
It made Harry's heart ache.  
He and Louis used to be boyfriends. Used to being the keyword. Being gay and under Modest contracts certainly don't mix. Modest's contracts leave no room for gay relationships; they are astonishingly complex.  
That's how Harry found himself one year later, on hiatus googling Louis' name miserably. Modest had forced, more like, blackmailed Harry and Louis into signing a contract with terms that sent shivers up the former's back.  
1\. There is to be no contact between either party. This includes physical contact, following or interacting with each other on social media and contacting each other via text or any other application such as Skype.  
2\. You will allow us to block each other's numbers on your phone and add controls so you cannot unblock the other.  
Those were the main rules that Harry hated. He remembers the day Modest forced the couple to break up over hiatus; he had never seen Louis more distraught.  
Louis and Harry had won the X factor; they auditioned as duo act and the audience loved them. They called themselves 'One Direction.' At the time, Louis and Harry were not a couple, merely best friends; however, that changed during their first tour together.   
They both began to develop feelings for the other. Louis was scared to love Harry; he had been broken so many times in the past.  
The two had been friend's since Primary School; Harry always protected his buddy. However, Louis was prone to being emotionally hurt.  
Harry and Louis' mum Jay were always there to pick up the pieces.  
\---  
First, there was Zayn.  
Zayn and Louis had met in a gay bar; the small boy had decided to step outside of his comfort zone. Zayn had made the first move, walking up to the curvy boy with a cheesy pickup line that had Louis giggling. Weeks later and they were boyfriends, people would pretend to gag, telling them they were the cutest of couples. Louis had fallen for Zayn so fast he failed to notice how Zayn avoided Louis meeting his friends. That was until one day when Louis and Zayn were walking down the sidewalk hand in hand chatting at 2 am. As the two were about to turn a corner, passing 7/11, two girls rounded the corner simultaneously.  
*Flashback*  
"Zayn?" One of them said.  
The taller boy stopped walking, "Oh hey Kendell, Taylor!" Zayn said cheerfully, pulling Kendell and Taylor into a hug.  
"Who's this Zayn?" Taylor asked as she gestured to Louis, eyeing him off.  
"This is Lou, um Lou meet my friends," Zayn asked as he bit his lip anxiously.  
Louis squeaked a reply, "Hi!"  
Neither Kendell or Taylor responded as they looked at their friend's hand which was holding Louis' softer palm.  
"You know Zayn; we can go to a gay bar with you. Like a nice one and find you someone not so..." Taylor paused thinking about the word but never continued. It was evident she was talking about Louis' looks.  
Zayn bit his lip, frowning before quietly replying. "Uuh it-it's okay. I think I will stick with Louis."  
Suddenly both girls began to spit out reasons why Zayn should ditch Louis for someone else; the small boy cowered into himself.  
"I think I will get a Slurpee." Louis pointed to the shop they were standing in front of.  
"One for me too please." Zayn smiled sadly.  
Suddenly the two girls spoke up together; "Us too." They grinned innocently. Louis only sighed, walking into the shop that was selling $1 large frozen cokes.  
He struggled as he filled the four large Slurpee cups. It must have taken him a good ten minutes to pay finally and awkwardly walk outside, holding all four drinks for the group, only to notice they were all gone.  
*End Flashback*  
He never heard from Zayn again; the man had given in to his friend's peer pressure.  
Louis had fallen for him too fast, too quickly. So at the age of 18, Louis had his heart shatter by Zayn Malik; and of course, his friend Harry and his mother Jay were there to pick up the pieces.  
\---  
His second heartbreak was by a man named Niall Horan.  
It had been two years since Louis and Zayn had broken up when he began dating Niall. Niall and Louis had met on an online dating forum. Harry constantly teased his friend, claiming he would only find 'sick old men; that only wanted his ass.' So it was a shock for both friend's when Niall popped up.  
Niall seemed perfect, he was young, handsome, caring and giving. However; six months into their relationship he started to change. It was no secret that Louis was a rather submissive boy, he always wanted cuddles and kisses; so when Niall failed to spare time for Louis their relationship became hectic.  
The blonde man had recently opened his own golf course; golf was his life, and he was dedicated to the sport. Too dedicated you might say. He stopped paying attention to Louis; he rarely was home, always at the golf course. He never bought little gifts for his boyfriend; he even forgot their six-month anniversary.  
Sadly, when Niall was home the two were always fighting. Niall even had the audacity to claim Louis was, in his words; 'being a little attention craving bitch.' However, it wasn't just Niall's words that caused Lou's heart to shatter.  
*Flashback*  
"Ni, why are you never home? I-I miss you." The two had moved in with each other one month ago.  
"Go to bed Louis I'm too tired to deal with you." Niall had sighed exasperatedly.  
"Ni-Ni please I just want us to be happy." Louis stood up walking over to his boyfriend of six months, wrapping his small arms around the Irishman's waist; Niall pushed him away. Louis' face moulded into a pained expression.  
"Gosh Louis stop being a needy bitch! I am happy. Can't you see that?"  
"But I'm not happy."  
Soon enough Niall began yelling at the small boy; declaring he was 'a fucking cunt that needs to learn he can't get everything he wants.' Louis had tears running down his face when Niall did the unspeakable.  
He slapped him.  
Hard.  
The force of the slap had Louis falling onto the floor with a thud.  
"We are over Louis." It was like Niall didn't see anything wrong with hitting his boyfriend.  
*End Flashback*  
So Louis ran to the two people who he knew he could trust. His mum and Harry. For the second time, they picked up the pieces of Louis' broken heart, mending his beautiful soul.  
\---  
It was three years after Niall and Louis' failed relationship and now the small boy was 23 years old; that was when the third person hurt Louis.  
Neither Harry or Jay will ever truly forgive themselves for allowing Liam Payne to break Lou's heart.  
But it wasn't just his heart that was broken. No, Liam was abusive. Very abusive. Louis wasn't allowed to visit his family; he was to cook clean and to be Liam's perfect little housewife.  
Of course, Liam wasn't always like that, only after Louis and he moved in together. That's when Liam began to hit the boy. Not just a slap, but punches, kicks and sometimes even worse, if Louis had been 'a bad boy'.  
The small boy had distanced himself from both Harry and Jay during his relationship with Liam. The latter claimed if Louis ever left he would kill the two slowly and torturously.  
Sadly Jay and Harry weren't aware of the abuse Louis was put through until he was admitted to hospital.  
*Flashback*  
Liam was furious he had a bad day at work, all his shares had lost value, and now he arrives home to a messy house. Louis had two jobs, to cook and clean.  
He couldn't even do that.  
The small boy had been so physically and mentally exhausted that he had overslept. When he woke up, there were only three minutes until Liam was to arrive home. He knew he was in for a beating. However, he didn't expect it to be so severe.  
Liam punched him.  
Liam kicked him.  
Then Liam got out the baseball bat.  
Louis was drifting in and out of consciousness when his abusive boyfriend began to hit him over and over with the blunt object. Until he finally passed out, his last thought being 'this is is how I die.'  
Liam finally broke out of his angered trance, looking at the damage he had done, it was only then he had realised he went too far. Louis looked dead. His pulse was so faint.  
So he pulled Louis into a car and drove to the hospital. He dumped the boy outside the front door. Speeding off to flee town. He was not going to jail.  
*End Flashback*  
Louis was in a coma for a week, both Jay and Harry worried sick.  
Louis had a broken collar bone, broken bones all throughout his left arm. His right shoulder had been dislocated, and the bruising was so severe you could hardly see his once beautiful tan skin.  
Neither Harry or Jay could look at him without crying.  
When Louis woke up, his mum and best friend knew they would have a hard time mending the pieces of his broken heart.  
\---  
Harry, Louis and Jay eventually moved to Cheshire; Doncaster was a place of too many bad memories. They were a family; Jay had her own home while Louis and Harry shared a studio apartment.  
It was the year that Louis turned 25, and Harry turned 24 that both boys auditioned as a duo for X Factor. When they won, they thought it was the best day of their life; little did they know Modest was going to tear their friendship apart.  
\---  
"And we danced all night to the best song ever." Harry and Louis sang together on stage, with an audience of 40,000. They were shocked, to say the least, this was their first tour, and they already had abundant crowds like this.  
Harry watched Louis sing his solo, smiling at how happy the small boy was. Lou was getting the chance to do what he loved every day, singing. Harry could not have been more delighted to see his friend's eyes light up like they used to.  
"We knew every line now I can't remember."  
It was that night during their first show that Harry realised something, a love for a certain someone that he never knew he had. He watched as Louis danced to the beat of the music, running around like a little minx with his ass jiggling on stage. The way he ran his hands over his small frame when he got into the music. He was beautiful.  
Harry was in love with his best friend.  
Suddenly Louis spoke into the microphone; "Nice going Hazza! First show and you already forgetting lines ey?"  
The crowd cheered louder, some fans holding up 'Larry Stylinson' signs. Harry smiled as he tickled Louis' love handles before listening to the music to pinpoint where they were up to before singing his heart out.  
\---  
It didn't take long for Harry to accidently admit to Louis he was attracted to him. In fact, it only took him two weeks.  
*Flashback*  
Louis was in the shower in their hotel room, cleaning himself after a sweaty concert when Harry accidently walked in on him.  
Harry opened the door to the bathroom, gasping loudly when he saw a very naked Louis bobbing along to a song that Harry presumes was stuck in his head.  
Harry watched, wide eyes as Louis ran his hands through his caramel locks. The small boy had not seen him yet. Harry made himself known as a moan fell from his beautiful lips.  
"Fuck Harry!" Louis yelled, jumping out of the shower and covering himself with a towel before turning the water off.  
"You're going to give me a heart attack."  
Harry didn't say anything, just stared at Louis' wet thighs as he gulped.  
"Harry." Louis called, "Harry!"  
"Yes." He suddenly looked up at Louis.  
"Are you okay?" Louis asked, Harry was acting strangely.  
"Will you go out with me?"  
Louis frowned, tightening his towel around his body. It was then Harry realised what he had blurted out.  
"Well um, I mean only if you want to. I-I have been thinking Lou; I really like you. More than a friend and I get if you don't want to try dating, but I would love to take you on a date. Show you how you deserve to be treated." He rambled  
Louis looked taken back by the new information before looking down to hide his smile.  
"I." He stopped to chuckle, "I would like that."  
*End Flashback  
That was the day, Louis and Harry became even more inseparable.  
\---  
Harry continued flicking through the photos on his phone of his beautiful boy Louis when he came across one from the 'Mario Kart Interview.' Harry sighed, that was the interview that caused so much havoc in the first place.  
*Flashback*  
"So between me and Louis who is in front and who's behind?" Harry thought about the question the interviewer had just asked. He couldn't help but smirk.  
Louis looked at him, "I think we kind of share that really. Sometimes you take the front." Louis pointed to Harry. The latter continued the inside joke, "If he's tired, I'll push him along."  
The two boys continued to make innuendos about their sex life during the interview, watching as their manager gave them pointed looks from behind the camera. They knew they were not allowed to say things like this, but at the moment it wasn't stopping them.  
The two boys had been dating for two years and were in the middle of their third tour. Louis agreed to be boyfriends with Harry one month into their relationship, Modest; their management team was not impressed, to say the least.  
They had gone as far to organise fake girlfriends, apparently being gay and famous was not allowed in the pop industry.  
After the interview, they watched as their manager walked up to them, glaring at them dead in the eye.  
"You two, my office, 4 pm."  
4 pm came around rather quickly, and they were shocked to see not only their Modest manager but a lawyer and Simon Cowell sitting in the spacious room.  
"Harry, Louis. Sit down."  
Harry took the smaller boys hands, knowing that something bad was about to happen.  
"Mr Styles, Mr Tomlinson." The Modest manager welcomed them with a nod of his head.  
"You have now been artists for three years and gone on three tours, and been boyfriends for two of those years correct?" He spoke with disgust, watching as the two artists nodded.  
"Well, we have decided it'd be nice if One Direction went on hiatus, for a year and a half."  
"What!" The duo shouted together.  
"Your behaviour is unacceptable; you need a break from each other." Harry frowned in rage, "Well we are boyfriends."  
"Well, maybe you should learn not to be boyfriends." Simon sassed.  
Louis stayed quit during the encounter, playing with his fingers. He had a bad feeling that he was going to end up broken, just like he was so many times before.  
"Harry." He cooed, "Don't let them do this."  
Harry merely frowned.  
*End flashback*  
Looking back, Harry should have fought harder for his lover. He should never have signed those documents. He should have exposed Modest for the cruel people they are.  
But he couldn't... they were going to reveal a sex tape of Louis' cousin Lottie; he would never allow Louis' family to be hurt because of his reluctance.  
So here he sat eight months into their break, on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. Looking through pictures of his boyfriend.   
If you can even call them boyfriends, Modest had essentially made them break up, Harry had not had contact with Lou once over their break. Louis was staying with his mum in Cheshire, while Harry was forced to move to LA during their hiatus.  
He wondered if Louis was okay.  
If Jay was taking care of Louis.  
But most importantly, he wondered if Louis was broken.  
\---  
Louis sobbed as he sat in the hospital bed with his mum.  
"It will be okay mummy." He stroked her hand.  
"No Lou, it isn't going to be okay." She cooed, raising Louis' delicate hand to her lips, kissing it.  
"I can't lose you as well as Harry."  
Jay, towards the begging of the Hiatus, had been diagnosed with a blood cancer. The doctors said it was 'acting aggressively and would be difficult, possibly impossible to treat.' Unfortunately, her last hope, chemotherapy, had failed; the doctors glumly informed Louis of the bad news this morning.  
"Just ring Harry honey," Jay spoke as a tear fell down her pale cheek.  
"I can't mum, the contract. Lottie's video." Jay watched as Louis broke down again into a fountain of tears. She couldn't stand to see her son so broken.  
"Baby put yourself first."  
Johanna remained in the hospital for another two weeks. Louis was by her side the entire time. On Wednesday, December 7, the inevitable happened. She passed away with Louis holding her hand.  
*Flashback*  
"Happy birthday Louis. I wrote this for all your fans, to thank them." She handed him a small piece of paper.  
"Mum, it's not my birthday yet. You can wish me happy birthday on the 24th." He said hopefully sitting next to her on the hospital bed.  
"I love you Louis; it's time for me to let go."  
"No! Mum!"  
But it was too late.  
*End Flashback*  
\---  
Louis sat on his bed reading over the lyrics he had written for his mum, he wrapped himself up in his bed sheets, tears running down his face.  
He just wanted his mother; it had been three days since her death, and he had never felt more lifeless. So he decided to do what his mum suggested, he put himself first.  
\---  
Harry was watching the news glumly when a scene about Louis came up. He frowned at what he heard, mouth open wide. Jay had passed away?  
It had to be a joke.  
He bit his lip as he listened to the rest of the news story when a knock on his door was heard. Opening the expensive wooden door, he saw the one person who he had missed the most in the last eight months.  
Louis.  
"Lou." He whispered looking at the small boy who had tears cascading down his cheeks. "Come here." He pulled the innocent boy into a hug, kissing his hair.  
He didn't know how long he stood in the doorway hugging the boy, but he didn't care because he had Louis.  
The two ended up in bed together, snuggling. They both cried; because Jay was important to both boys.  
"I love you Louis, and I promise never to leave you again."  
Louis nestled into Harry's chest, "I love you too." He whispered.  
A few days later they both attended her funeral; they walked into the church hand-in-hand as the media shouted questions asking if they were in a relationship.  
Louis frowned, how could they be so cold that they didn't even respect him enough to leave during his mother's funeral?  
When the time in the service came to carry the funeral out Louis looked at Harry before quietly asking,  
"Hazza can you hold the coffin with me."  
"Of course sweetheart." Harry kissed him gently. He didn't care that people were staring at them. He wanted everyone to know how gay they were.  
\---  
A month later and Louis was still recovering, but he wasn't the same broken boy he once was.   
He had Harry again.   
They moved back to their old apartment. It brought back so many lovely memories for the young boy.  
They also dropped their contract with Modest and came out as gay and boyfriends publically. That was the day Louis loved the most; he felt so joyful and invigorated. His mum would be so proud of him. Similarly, it turned out that Simon Cowell never had Lottie's sex tape and was merely bluffing.  
Louis doesn't think he could ever look at Modest or Simon or X Factor the same way knowing what they put him and Harry through. How they broke him.  
Harry knows how broken Louis became during those eight months apart, but he was glad to announce that he was Louis' boyfriend once more. He was aware that Jay was watching over Louis and him, looking out for them, even without being there. Just like she always was.  
\---  
A year passed since Jay's death, and Louis and Harry couldn't be happier. Every night the innocent boy prayed to his mum, thanking her for keeping him safe and being, as he puts it, 'the best mum ever.'  
Harry and Louis signed a contract with a new management team; they were very friendly and easygoing; they also manage 5SOS, the band they are touring with at the moment. Unlike Modest Lou and Haz are free to be themselves, they don't have to make pop music, they can swear they can dress the way they want.  
There are no restrictions.  
Well, maybe some.  
But that doesn't stop them from having fun, even ask the 5SOS boys.  
*Flashback*  
"Are we doing this?" Harry asked kissing his boyfriend.  
"Yeah," Louis replied returning the kiss. The two were on the tour bus, all four 5SOS boys onboard as well as they made out.  
"Don't you two dare have sex!" Luke yelled from the top bunk.  
Louis giggled, closing the curtain of their bunk before replying, "Maybe shut your ears."  
Harry laughed, pulling Louis' jeans off. "Fuck Lou." He breathed noticing the black lace panties. "Where did you get em?"  
Louis might have purchased the item at the sex shop. However, he merely smiled cheekily and shrugged. "You like em?"  
"Fuck yes baby. Just wait, and I will show you just how much I love them."  
Harry heard groaning in the distance and footsteps before the slam of a door; he assumed the 5SOS boys had left, the two boyfriends giggled.  
"Gunna ride ya," Louis whispered as he took Harry's hand and dragged him to the couch, pushing him onto the soft material.  
Louis undressed Harry quickly, leaving him naked as he sat on his thighs, in a straddle position. Kissing Harry, he made sure that the quite man was okay with his plan.  
"Are you all right with this Haz?" Lou asked cautiously.  
Harry grunted, "yes, fuck yes Lou. So beautiful baby boy."  
Louis smiled before lifting himself up and off Harry's lap, quickly running back to the bunk returning with a few items.  
Handcuffs, a cock ring and lube.  
"I might be the submissive one in this relationship, but tonight I have all the control." Harry whimpered at Louis' words, cock already fattening. Over the year they had also discovered new kinks, Harry loved it when his innocent boy bottomed, but took control.  
"My little slut tonight Hazza." Louis quickly leant in for a kiss after taking his panties off. He used the cuffs to restrain Harry's hands to the metal poles on the sofa before giggling.  
"Can you pass me the lube? Oh wait, you can't your hands are tied." Louis teased, whereas his boyfriend moaned.  
"Gonna get ready for your big cock Haz. Do you want to watch?" Lou asked.  
"Yeah, Kitten. Want to watch you."  
He drizzled a bit of the substance onto three fingers and circled two around his rim before pushing them into his tight heat quickly. Harry moaned at the sight, wishing he could feel his boy. Seeing just wasn't enough.  
"Fuck Hazzy feels so good."  
"Bet my cock will feel better," Harry grunted.  
When Louis was open he straddled Harry again, this time playing with Harry's cock, using the leftover lube on his fingers to slick up his length.  
"Oh! I almost forgot." Louis leant forward grabbing the cock ring, securing it tightly around his lover's dick.  
"No Lou babe. Please don't baby."  
Louis smirked and sank slowly onto his cock, teasing Harry. He could feel the metal of the cock ring once he bottomed out. Louis slowly rose up only to drop right back down, becoming accustomed to the size of him.  
He eventually got faster and faster.  
"Oh-oh-oh Hazza love your cock."  
Harry didn't say anything only tugged on the restraints and whined, his boy looked so good riding him. Louis was so close to cumming when he kissed up Harry's neck, he took ahold of the man's hips and ground down against them before bouncing on the cock once again.  
"God Lou, please gotta cum. Take the ring off." Haz finally spoke.  
"Not before me Haz."  
Eventually, Louis came, all over his boyfriend's chest and his own.  
He remained still - while on the older man's cock so he could catch his breath before he sat up and off Harry's cock only to started stroking the man.  
"Imma take the cock ring off Hazza. Cum in my mouth." Louis said fluttering his eyelashes as Harry panted in need.He slowly, torturously took the ring off, then placed his mouth on the cock, sucking softly as Harry came.  
"Fuck sweetheart."  
Harry only looked at the, what he thought was an innocent boy in disbelief before asking.  
"Now can you untie me." Louis giggled before leaving to grab the key and unlocking the cuffs when he returned, before kissing his wrists softly.  
"I love you," Harry said as he once again took control, hugging Louis to his chest tightly.  
"I love you too Hazza."  
"Thank God the boys left ay, Lou." Harry laughed as Louis slapped his chest gently.  
*End Flashback*  
Louis might have had a rough past, and might be a delicate flower.  
But, at the end of the day; Louis and Harry both know Jay is watching over them with a heart of pure love.  
As cheesy as it is...  
she is in a better place.


End file.
